


As Always

by flyingmodelrockets



Category: The Front Bottoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmodelrockets/pseuds/flyingmodelrockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonsense little cutesy, fluff fic about Tom and Ciaran.</p><p>Ciaran is not romantic, or cuddly, or sappy.<br/>But Tom still knows he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Always

Ciaran isn’t sappy or romantic.  
But Tom still knows he cares, in his own way.

Ciaran always sleeps with his back facing Tom. The moonlight shines through the window, and pools over his skin illuminating it and casting shadows. Tom kisses him goodnight, tells him ‘I love you,’ and Ciaran grumbles and swats him away.

As always.

Ciaran always sleeps with one sharp elbow pushed back behind him and knees bent, like a cactus covered in spikes creating a divide between any physical contact. A barrier, with barbed wire sharp to the touch, preventing anyone getting too close.

Tom has rolled off the bed during the night multiple times, because Ciaran takes up so much room. Tom had offered to buy a bigger bed, and Ciaran refused.

Ciaran always steals the covers, wrapped up and buried away under the layers of fabric so that no one can touch him.

Tom wears an extra sweater to bed at nights because he is fine with being a little cold, as long as Ciaran is happy.

But tonight, Ciaran is exhausted and he misses home.

Tonight, he is sulky and whining about everything.

He crawls into bed, as usual, but this time he doesn’t face the wall. He doesn't starfish across the mattress, leaving Tom to Tetris himself into the leftover space. He doesn’t roll himself up in the covers.

No, tonight Ciaran crawls over Tom, and pulls him close. He snakes arms around Tom’s waist and nuzzles his face against the thinning fabric of Tom’s shirt. He nudges Tom’s knees apart with his foot, and sneaks his leg between Tom’s thighs, and they’re tangled up together.

“I know I’m not good as all this 'boyfriend’ stuff,” Ciaran says softly, “but you’re alright,”

Tom knows what Ciaran is trying to say, in his own way, it’s an 'I love you’.

“You’re alright too,” Tom teases, kissing Ciaran’s cheek.

But then Ciaran mumbles “I love you,” in a groggy, hushed voice and it’s the first time that Ciaran has ever uttered those words to anyone.

After the initial shock wears off, Tom manages to reply “I love you,” and tells Ciaran goodnight and turns off the light, just like always.


End file.
